The Lullaby of Fate
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: The third lullaby. Tino isn't feeling too well... Will be a multi-chapter story! Just you guys wait! UPDATE! Chapter 5 is Up!
1. Tino and His Stomach Don't Agree

Veneziano: this has no historical value and I am using something I haven't ever used before for this.  
Kiku: it also might be a full multi-chapter story.  
Toris: if Vene can do it and you guys like it!  
Veneziano: but for now enjoy this chapter!  
Tino: ugh, I feel so sick.....

Things seemed to be changing rather quickly in the world. Some nations were getting along better who never had before, some nations were fighting who once had been friends; but in the house of Sweden, Finland, the micronation Sealand and the dog Hanatamago, nothing had really changed.  
Okay, a lie.  
Finland was washing dishes in the kitchen, humming a ever familiar lullaby, Sweden's this time, when his head started to spin slightly. He stopped for the moment, rubbing his head with one hand; it was little help since he only felt even worse. His stomach ached and he felt like he was going to throw-up; correction, just another moment later Finland ran out of the kitchen, pass the living room where Sweden sat reading the newspaper, and to the bathroom where every snack he'd eaten in the last few days he suspected, he knew he recognized the viili in there, went on a way trip out of him and into the toilet by way of the poor boys mouth. He groaned afterwards, feeling awful, sitting back so he was against a now-closed door; he heard knocks from the other side and a familiar grunt-like voice speak, "Tino? Y' 'kay?"  
"I'm fine Berwald!" he managed to barely yell back though the simple act of even speaking made his stomach tremble again. Oh well, there went lunch.  
Sweden on the other end wasn't convinced; he frowned and knocked again, greatly worried. His knuckles scraped a bit against the wood door as he called again, "Tino, y' d'n't s'und g''d; sh'ld I c'll a d'ct'r?"  
There was a hesitance; Finland breathed rather hard after the last one then spoke again, "no, I'm fine."  
He had to think he'd caught a cold; after all the nights he'd spend unclothed, especially that stormy one, all the time he'd spent outside lately, he thought it had only been fate. Just the small Nordic nations luck that he'd catch a stomach flu.  
He got up slowly and carefully, going to the sink to try and brush the horrid taste in his mouth away, glancing in the mirror at a strangely pale Finland; his blonde was mess on his head and he looked like he was sick.  
He sighed and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste just in time for the door to have been kicked in; he jumped a bit and looked at Sweden who looked at him then put his foot down and looked away, blushing, "s'rry, I w's w'rr'ed..."  
Finland blinked, confused, "um, o-okay."  
Sweden nodded then remembered his reason; he grabbed Finland forcefully by the collar, really not meaning to cause the boy to get frightened, he was just worried, "Tino, 're y' 'k'y?!"  
Finland's eyes widened in fright then something else before he groaned and pulled away to throw up again then collapse. That didn't exactly make Sweden any less worried; quite an opposite effect.  
"Tino!"

Veneziano: really short chapter but I wanted to make it a multiple chapter story so it had to be.  
Kiku: poor Tino....  
Veneziano: so I'll write the second chapter to this after I finish The Pasta and the Moon.


	2. Russia and His Vodka the nationsitters

Sweden picked the unconscious Finland up immediately after he found out that the nation, no matter how loud Sweden called his name, would not answer. He had transferred his beloved Finland though to piggybacking on his back when a third blonde, much smaller and younger, followed by a cute white dog, came running, his little blue sailors hat almost falling off his head, "oh my god, is mama okay?"  
Sweden nodded though it was really just automatic; he didn't wish to worry their adopted son, "M'ma's f'ne, S''land, n'w g' ''ts'de 'nd pl'y w'th H'n't'm'go wh'le I g' 'ut."  
"out? Where are you going?" Sealand asked confused, picking up the puppy Hanatamago, "can't me and Hanatamago come too? We'll be good, promise!"  
Sweden looked at Sealand; the boy stared back with the same intense worry as Sweden himself felt. It made him smile just a bit; shifting Finland's weight, he released one of his hands from holding the unconscious nation and patted Sealand's head, receiving an annoyed pout in return.  
"if w' 'll g' th'n wh' w'll gu'rd th' h'use?" he asked nodding his head a bit as if agreeing with his own statements; he knew Sealand wouldn't argue and if he did, Sweden would just ask Latvia to come over and play with Sealand.

Which of course was how it sort of went. Really Sealand did argue, his worry outweighing his ability to understand any logic, but when Sweden, with some difficulty as he still carried and refused to put down Finland, called the house where Latvia lived, something bad happened.  
Russia answered instead.  
"hello?" Sweden had to concentrate hard to not swear at the sound of the familiarly sweet and psuedo-innocent voice.  
"y's th's is Sw'd'n..."  
"aw Sweden, how are you? Finland is fine, da?" Sweden sensed the slight threat behind that and it angered him; where did Russia get off thinking Sweden's Finland was-  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm, then spoke, " 'ctu'lly th't's wh' I'm c'lling; I n''d t' g' s'mewh'r' 'nd I w's h'ping L'tv'' c'uld c'me 'v'r and k''p S''land c'mp'ny wh'le me 'nd m' w'fe 're g'ne."  
"no!" exclaimed Sealand, stomping his foot, "I wanna go with you and Mama! I'm worried!"  
"aw I'm sorry to say this," Russia started as Sweden patted Sealand's head again to try and calm the boy, "but Latvia won't be able to leave the house for a while; I helped him grow(author*coughcoughstretchedhimoutcoughcough*) earlier and he needs to rest. I'm more than /happy/ to have Sealand come over here and stay until you can come get him, da."  
Sweden paled and looked at Sealand then at his left shoulder where Finland's sleeping head currently was resting peacefully, turned inward to nuzzle into Sweden's neck; he had a choice, Sealand's safety or possibly Finland's life? Which would he choose? Could he choose? He loved his wife, no questions, no conditions, but Sealand was his son, his sweet adopted son; he didn't want to put him in danger but Finland....Finland....  
Sweden looked at Sealand; the boy was still pouting stubbornly, holding Hanatamago tight. The pup actually looked a bit like Finland, so cute, so innocent. The tall Nordic sighed, " 'lr'ght, R'ssia, but 'f y' d' /an'th'ng/ t' S''land-"  
"you'll kill me, da? Do not worry, Sweden, I will not /hurt/ your precious son." there was a deeply hidden coldness to the Soviet nation's voice; he was angry very obviously, though if because Sweden would think he'd hurt Sealand or because of something that happened at his house while he and Sweden were speaking was yet unknown. Sweden could only guess and Sweden's guess was that it was the former.  
Oh great, he was leaving his son with an angry Russia, god gave mercy.  
"I'll br'ng h'm ov'r n'w, 'k'y?" Sweden said his arm were starting to hurt from holding Finland.  
Russia agreed to it then Sweden hung up, looking to Sealand now, "y''re g'ing t' L'tv''s h'use t'll I'm d'ne w'th wh't I n''d t' do for F'nland. C'me."  
Sealand paled a bit, obviously realizing he was being left with Russia for a while; he tried to run but Sweden shifted the sleeping Tino again then grabbed Sealand before he cold get away. He lifted him off the floor, Sealand screaming, letting go of Hanatamago who barked then ran off, Sweden throwing Sealand over his shoulder and carrying now /two/ blonde nations as he went to the door, somehow grabbed the keys, kicked the door open-he'd fix it later-then went to his car. He quickly opened the backseat door and dumped Sealand in the back.  
"g't b'ckled," he said in his "don't-argue" voice, then closed the door, going to the other side of the car and opening the passenger seat door and setting Finland there. The younger nation groaned a bit and turned in his seat; Sweden gave a small smile then buckled him in too before going to the driver side, turning the car on and starting to drive.  
Sealand pouted and complained the whole way, saying how Sweden was throwing him to the wolves, how he was a "bad Papa" and that Sealand was going to tell "Mama" on him; Sweden just hoped Finland would be fine so Sealand could tell on him. Worry consumed him and made him a bit blind. Despite the glasses, of course.  
They arrived at the /very/ snowy and cold house of the Soviet Russia; Sweden stopped the car and got out, Sealand getting out too though he still complained. Now it was because this area was cold and Sealand was wearing his short shorts, T-shirt and hat uniform; he shivered and Sweden gave him a hug before walking him over to the door. The micro-nation huddled against him, shivering still, suddenly more childish, whining and whimpering "papa" again and again; Sweden understood but also knew Finland needed help, and he was intent on giving his spouse that help.  
He knocked only once before the door was opened and in the doorway stood the tall beige-haired nation they knew as Russia; he was smiling innocently, a vodka bottle in one of his gloved hands.  
"aw ДОброе Утро! Как поживаешь?"  
"Iv'n," sweden said, the only one between the two who understood; for Russia to be talking in his native tongue, the nation had to be drunk.  
Russia blinked and from behind him Sweden saw of all people the island nation Japan, wearing only a loose kimono and walking around. Aw so that explained some of it, Sweden thought then spoke again, "Iv'n, pl''se d'n't b' drunk w'tching m' son."  
"Papa! Don't leave me!" Sealand whined again before Russia reached out and took Sealand by the shoulder.  
"Sealand's in great hands; you need to go somewhere, da," Russia said pulling Sealand not so kindly away from Sweden's side.  
Sweden's usual frown deepened but he nodded then pat Sealand's head, "I'll b' b'ck s''n, b' g''d."  
He turned to leave, hearing only his footsteps in the deep snow and Sealand calling out for him from behind; "Papa Sweden! Please!"

Veneziano: yay! Its done.  
Kiku: why was I featured here?  
Peter: Papa Sweden left me with Russia!  
Berwald: I'm s'rry S''land, r''ly.  
Tino:.....  
Veneziano: I'm happy! The second one was finished! Yay for Vene! Yay! Third will come soon, I promise.  
Ivan: the Russian was  
ДОброе Утро!= Good Morning.  
Как поживаешь?= How are you?


	3. Not What Was Expected

Sweden walked from the house to his car, all the while followed and haunted by the sound of Sealand calling out for him; he got into the driver seat and the weight of what he'd just done came crashing upon the megane. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward, wishing it wasn't true, it couldn't be true, and if it was then that Sealand was going to be fine, just fine, no worries.

Beside him Finland finally stirred again, moaning softly as he opened his eyes and looked to see Sweden looking quite pained over something; Finland frowned, "Berwald?"

Sweden instantly straightened up, looking startled then turned to look at the confused nation in the seat beside him; Sweden forced a smile only to make poor Finland more frightened, "I'm f'ne, Tino, n' w'rr'es."

"why are we in the car then?" Finland asked softly, watching the blonde megane.

"w' 're g'ing t' th' d'ct'r's 'ff'ce t' f'nd ''t wh' y' 're f''ling s' b'd," Sweden mumbled before starting the car.

Finland paled more if ever possible, "but! I'm fine, Berwald, really, we needn't go to the doctor!"

Berwald didn't listen, starting to drive away from the cold house of Russia, leaving only footprints and his precious son behind; he was pained by it but couldn't bring himself to tell Finland. The other nation was already sick by some unknown flu, he needed also be sick with worry; plus Russia promised he wouldn't hurt Sealand so no worries. But Russia was drunk after all; and why was Japan in his house?

Sweden's brain was flooded by questions and it took Finland's screams and grabbing the wheel to keep them from crashing into a snow bank to stir him; he blinked then looked at a relieved looking Finland, "Berwald, you need to be more careful."

Sweden nodded as his "wife" sat back in his seat; he resolved to keep his mind on his driving and trying to help Finland. The rest of the way, long as it was, ended up uneventful and they pulled up to the hospital. Sweden drove around, looking for a parking spot in the parking structure next to the big white building of doctors, Finland looking out his window; he saw a boy being wheeled around in a wheelchair, a man hobbling around on crutches, an expectant mother being rushed inside. He hated hospitals; helping people was fine, but the scent of all that medicine and death reminded him of war.

Finland looked back inside the car, staring at the dashboard as Sweden made a happy sound and finally found a spot, getting into it quickly and parking before shutting off the motor and unbuckling his seat belt.

"c'me 'n," Sweden said as he opened his door and got out; Finland gulped, taking a deep breath as he did the same, getting out.

Sweden came over to him and put an arm around Finland in hopes of making him feel better; he got a smile out of the smaller nation, just a small smile, and the two walked off to go into the hospital.

"I'm sure I'm fine though, its probably just a stomach bug, see I'm feeling better now," Finland said though it was barely over a murmur and more to himself than anyone.

They walked along the sidewalk together, nurses and medics helping the badly injured and possibly dead passing them; Finland shivered and drew closer to Sweden causing him to hold him tighter. God Finland hated hospitals; he closed his eyes as they walked inside, immediately barraged by the sounds of children crying and phones ringing and people talking or coughing or groaning or dying. Finland grabbed onto Sweden's sleeve; Sweden glanced down then took Finland's hand in his, "this w'y, Tino, 't's 'k'y this'll b' 'v'r s''n."

"a-alright Berwald," Finland muttered as he was directed over to the clinic; he listened as Sweden talked to the nurse, explaining how Finland wasn't feeling well and all. The nurse didn't understand as was common considering Sweden's grunt-like speech so Finland himself had to explain; the two were told to sit and wait, the doctor would see them soon.

Sweden led him to the chairs where they were to wait, making sure to find two right next to each other; Finland, still uncomfortable there, opted to sit in Sweden's lap and set his head on the nation's shoulder. Not that Sweden complained; he simply put his arms around his so-called spouse and hummed Tino's lullaby to him to calm his nerves.

It worked pretty well and time passed easily, Finland nearly asleep on Sweden's lap when they were called for; Sweden picked him up, much to the shock and stares of others, and carried him into the examining room, setting him on the table. Finland clung to him and Sweden carefully detached his hands as the doctor, a young American, came in with a smile. He asked Sweden to leave so he and Finland could talk but Finland grabbed Sweden's hand again and wouldn't let go; the bigger scary nation stayed.

"well, Mr. Väinämöinen, now what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked cheerfully, surprisingly able to say Finland's last name.

"well I've been feeling really sick lately and throwing up a lot, especially in the morning, and have been really tired," Finland muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"he f''nted," Sweden added.

"what?"

"he said I fainted."

"oh. Anything else?"

"no not really, though I'd really like some salmiakki....."

"what?"

"s'lty l'c'r'ce...."

"I don't wanna know," the doctor said, "well I'm going to do some blood tests just in case but I'm sure you've just got a stomach flu. Or else are really /really/ drunk."

Sweden wasn't amused and watched the doctor carefully as he drew blood from Finland's arm; the doctor said it would take a few hours and to just sit back and relax. Easy for him to say; Sweden was worried Finland had some incurable disease and Finland was worried purely over being in a hospital. The doctor left to do the testing, leaving the two alone to worry. Sweden didn't want Finland to die, not Finland, he really loved Finland; wait could nations even due of disease? He didn't know and didn't want to know; he still worried.

Finland watched Sweden, seeing the stoic face he knew to mean his beloved was thinking and hard. Every so often he'd see Sweden's mouth twitch into a frown almost and it made this whole experience worse; he /really/ hated hospitals. He didn't like having to wait for test results; he was positive he was just sick with a stomach flu, he was positive.... But what if it was worse than that? What if it was something like tuberculosis or the plague or mad cow disease?! No, no, no, he couldn't die right? Nations only died when they got weak from too much fighting, not from disease, never from disease....right?

And so the two spent the time for the test worrying over dying and mad cow disease; the doctor returned and he either was very confused or very sad. Not good either way; Finland spoke first, "so um doctor? Its just a stomach flu, right?"

"the test results....no, there's no way, no way," the doctor mumbled to himself looking at his clipboard, "they must be wrong....."

"d'ct'r?" Sweden asked next confused; the doctor kept mumbling and not answering so Sweden went over and shook him just enough to wake him up, "D'ct'r!"

"wha?!" the doctor exclaimed as he was shaken up; Sweden stepped back after letting go and the doctor looked at them, "oh um well, we got the results but I'm sure they're incorrect, we're retesting your sample, I mean really it can't be right."

"what? What is it?" Finland asked now really worried, "what can't be right?"

"j'st t'll us," Sweden said hoping knowing would be better than a mystery.

"well according to the results, Mr. Väinämöinen," the doctor said then cleared his throat, "well...."

"just(j'st) say(s'y) it('t)!"

"congratulations you're pregnant."

Thud and Finland was down.

Nihon: Vene, you're insane.

Francis: oh, so that's what you meant in the first chapter; your first m-preg.

Tino*unconscious*

Berwald: Tino!

Veneziano: ve, yes I'm insane. Congrats to Kladdpapper for being the only one to guess it!


	4. Intermission with Sealand and Russia

Berwald*trying to revive Tino*  
Veneziano*nervous laugh* ha, well since one of our stars is currently incapitated we should maybe see what's happening at Russia's house.

After Sweden left Sealand calmed down only to turn and stare at Russia in quiet, unobstructing fear. The tall nation grinned back at him then patted him on the head, the pressure upon the micronation's head great but quick as it bounced. He winced and then decided to speak, "Russia, that hurts....."  
Russia moved off, as if surprised by that; he nodded, "really. Sealand-kun? I apologize; I did promise I'd return you in good condition so I guess I can't hurt you."  
Sealand just looked up at Russia, unable to think of anything but how horrible it was of Sweden to leave him there; yes making sure "Momma" was okay was important but wasn't it a Papa's duty to protect his children from perverts and dangerous people? Both of which Russia was.  
Russia moved towards him and the micronation stepped back, holding his hat to his head with one hand while the other was stretched behind him, fumbling about as it tried to grab something to use as a weapon. He thought he found something and he held it out for it to be the neck of a broken, and still dripping, vodka bottle; he jumped and dropped it, causing a crash and for Russia's attention to be diverted for a moment, a moment that Sealand took advantage of to run from the. bigger scarier nation. Russia didn't notice at first but as he turned around it suddenly became all too obvious that Sealand had escaped; Ivan sighed and straightened himself out before going out after Sealand. A good babysitter didn't just let his charge run around free; he humored the idea of breaking Sealand's legs to keep him still but that would violate his promise to Sweden. How cruel.  
Sealand ran up the stairs; Russia followed. Sealand ran down the stairs; Russia followed. Sealand ran into the kitchen looking to hide but only found empty bottles of vodka littered about; he ran out outside for a second before remembering the cold and came back. He ran to the living room to see Japan sitting cleaning his sword.  
"help!" Sealand exclaimed at the stoic Asian; Japan looked up at him silently.  
Sealand heard Russia bootsteps and hid behind the couch Japan was on. Russia came in to only find Japan cleaning his katana.  
"Kiku, where's Peter?" Russia asked in his faux sweet voice.  
"hiding probably," Japan replied seeming calm though there was a slight shake in his voice.  
Russia grinned and walked over to Japan, grabbing his sword and taking it from him, "oh really? Is he here?"  
Sealand quickly snuck under the couch, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He heard Japan say he had no idea; he thanked Japan mentally for watching out for him. He'd be sure to thank him properly when he rules the world. He shut his eyes and listened further.  
"oh you don't know? Did he come this way?"  
"earlier but I'm pretty sure he ran off again, maybe he's in Latvia's room?"  
"hm....." he sounded unsure then the sweetness returned, "da, of course, I'll check there. Thank you kiku."  
The sound of a kiss then the bootsteps went off again; Sealand sighed and crawled out, standing, "thanks Nihon, I owe you one."  
"you're welcome Peter-kun," kiku said reaching to get his sword from where Ivan put it, "but it is a temporary solution you know; he will find you soon enough and when he does, he'll-"  
"hi Sealand." Sealand paled and tried to run again.

Veneziano: intermission over; next chapter will continue where tino and berwald are.  
Berwald*speechless*

Veneziano: Also I'll be slow to update; my BlackBerry is having fits so I'll post the Fourth of The Crescent Moon Child later. Sorry!


	5. A Short Drive

Sweden shook Finland again, frowning, "Tino! W'ke up!"  
"Not...possible..." Finland rambled, on the verge of foaming at the mouth, "I'm...male...not...preg-preg-" he went limp in Sweden's hands.  
The ex-Viking looked at the doctor who immediately took twelve steps back, waving his own hands defensively in front of him, "I didn't do anything, I'm just a doctor!"  
"Are y'u s're of the r's'lts? Th'y c'n't be r'ght, r'ght?" Sweden said looking from the doctor to Finland again; the smaller nation looked so peaceful unconscious.  
"That's why we're retesting the samples; we sent them to another lab so it might take up to a week but, um well," the doctor said rubbing his head, "the tests are always 99.9% accurate. You shouldn't get your hopes up; I suggest you take him home, make him comfortable. Its going to be a strange few months."  
Berwald nodded and once more picked Finland up, carrying him bridal style; he nodded his thanks to the doctor then left the room. He ignored the stares and whispers, the wondering glances that followed as he left the hospital and walked back to the car; his eyes never left the boy in his arms though and as he set him down into the passengers seat, gently buckling him in, he wondered why and how this could have happened, how did the nation of Sweden get the nation of Finland pregnant?  
He got into the drivers seat, sighing deeply as he started the car and drove away; this just couldn't be possible, it was impossible. Nations didn't die of diseases and nations, especially male ones, didn't get pregnant...did they? Admittedly Sweden did start to wonder if it was possible; they had to come from somewhere, right? It could be possible but he was one of the older ones and he'd never seen it, there was no proof; without proof he couldn't be sure.  
But he knew there was someone who might have proof, someone much older, someone who could tell him if the pregnancy of Tino was possible. He didn't want to do it but he felt he had to; rotating the wheel Sweden drove towards a place most dreaded going towards, a place where your mind practically oozed out your head and all that you believed it was turned upside by strange sights.  
He went to Italy.

Vene: it's ALIVE! I have brought it back! Miss me?  
Kiku: Vene...  
Tino*still out*  
Vene: also a short chapter but it's to ease me in and to set up the funniness the next chapter will most likely be. ^x^


End file.
